walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Today and Tomorrow
"Today and Tomorrow" is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the sixty-seventh episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 15, 2019. It was written by Richard Naing & David Leslie Johnson and directed by Sydney Freeland. Plot An encounter with a survivor sends Al and Morgan on a mission into a dangerous settlement. There, Al chases a lead while Morgan has an epiphany. Elsewhere, Grace and Daniel make a connection. Synopsis Morgan watches tapes of himself discussing how he met his wife and how much he loves his son. He tells Althea they should drop off more boxes before returning to the convoy. She reluctantly agrees and notices one of her gas cans missing. They quickly find a man filling up a car. He takes out a knife and begs them to leave. Suddenly, four horsemen arrive and the three of them are forced to hide in the van. The horsemen nearly discover them but luckily get distracted and leave. Elsewhere, Grace is working on some solar panels and confesses to Daniel she is thinking about the future and wants to stockpile the panels for use at any future community they might establish. Suddenly, she gets a call over the radio from the convoy about losing the oil fields and updates Daniel. Meanwhile, Al interviews the man they met. He introduces himself as Tom and explains the horsemen offered to help his community but later tried to kill him when they decided they didn't need him anymore. He explains his sister Janis is still stuck in the Paradise Ridge apartments and they have to find her. Al recognizes the phrase "It's not about today, it's about tomorrow" from Isabelle and promises to help him out. In the night, Morgan asks Al if she really wants to save Janis or if she just wants the story. She tells him it's not just about the story and suggests she needs something else in there. Later that night, Morgan catches up with Al and warns her again not to go in alone. He prods her more about what's really going on and she dishes it back. Elsewhere, Daniel and Grace's transmission gives out because their truck is too heavy with supplies. Grace suggests they hole up in a place nearby in the meantime. At the apartment complex, Althea and Morgan sneak in while a guard comes outside to kill a walker. They are caught off guard when a truck and some horses pull in. They recognize the tanker truck as their own. Althea reveals that she heard about the "tomorrow" motto from another person. Morgan encourages Althea to look for her person while he investigates their truck. On the road, Daniel tells Grace that for a while, Skidmark was all he had. Suddenly, walkers show up and overwhelm them, ruining his vinyl collection. Back at Paradise Ridge, Morgan breaks into a house to search for Janis as Al finds their inventory board and location map. Morgan throws a walker off a balcony, but it finds Al and tackles her into a swimming pool. Morgan jumps in after her and stabs the walker in the head. They swim to the surface as the generator lights pop on and Virginia and her pioneers compliment them on making a hell of an entrance. The next morning, Virginia visits Morgan and Al in an apartment. She introduces herself and explains she watched their tapes. Morgan asks about Janis and Virginia explains she took off shortly after Tom. She also assures them their friends are fine, except for Logan. Virginia tells Morgan he should speak to a psychologist in her community about losing his family. Al cuts in and asks if one of her settlements has helicopters, but Virginia asks where she got that crazy idea. Afterward, Virginia escorts them to the gate and hands Morgan his staff, repaired by a woodworker, as a gift. She reminds them they can always join her group but they ignore her and walk away. Inside an abandoned restaurant, Daniel tells Grace he got those records for Charlie, who helped him get out of his state. He asks her to look after Charlie if anything ever happens to him, and she agrees. Grace then reveals she wishes she could help Morgan more but Daniel assures her she already has. She then spots a guitar and suggests they teach Charlie with it. Together they sing the chorus of "End of the Line". On the road, Tom apologizes to Morgan and Al for getting them into trouble for nothing, but they assure him they'll keep looking for his sister. Later, Al tells Morgan she cares about Isabelle and was hoping she would be connected to Virginia's group. Morgan tells her he doesn't think he needs to do tapes on his past anymore, signaling he might be finally moving on. He then radios Grace and says they need to talk. Daniel picks up and says she has become terribly ill. She tells Morgan she hopes to see him again but doesn't think there's much time left. Daniel gives him their location and starts comforting Grace. Other Cast Co-Stars *Craig Moore as Lead Horseman *Allen Robinson as Rider Uncredited *Peggy Schott as Tess (Voice Only) *Raja Afghani as Skidmark *Ryan Hurst as Beta (Photograph) *Jen Sol as Pioneer *Sancho Martin as Pioneer Deaths *1 unnamed Pioneer (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) Trivia *First appearance of Tom. *First appearance of Paradise Ridge. *First (and last) appearance (in FTWD continuity) of Beta. (Photograph) *Al reveals some of her experiences with Isabelle to Morgan. *Morgan's broken staff is repaired by a woodworker amongst Virginia's Pioneers. **The repair is seamless and can only be seen because the new part of the staff is of a lighter color than the old part. *Grace falls ill at the end of the episode which she believes is her radiation poisoning finally catching up to her. Category:TV Episodes Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 5 (Fear the Walking Dead)